


Kiss Your Homies Better

by Heta01



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gore, I promise, I'm not great at writing monsters forgive me, M/M, fenrey, makeout, there's no smut, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: After a nasty encounter with a creature Gordon has never seen before, he has to tend to Benrey's wounds. Although it may go a little more differently than how both intended it to go.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Gordon Freeman/OC (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 265





	Kiss Your Homies Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading! This is a fic that is depicted after my last fic Where Could They Have Gone? I wrote from inspiration of a comic by Frostios on Tumblr. I recommend you read that one first before reading this one!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Where Could They Have Gone? : https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151989

Gordon's fist tightened around his crowbar, ready to fight. Whatever he heard stalking him had run away past the team and him when he had turned around. He needed to find it and fast. He couldn't risk the team being in danger from something waiting to strike in their sleep. Unfortunately for him Benrey had followed. Something about credentials. Whatever, he needed to find the creature or person. But they were about half an hour out from the team. What if it was already attacking the team?! Gordon swallowed hard, suddenly having a strong urge to turn back. He gripped his crowbar to the point he was sure under his gloves his knuckles had paled. 

"Dude, ya a'ight?" Gordon jumped nearly out of his skin with a yelp. He had almost forgotten Benrey was there. Gordon turned to look at the shorter individual. Normally Benrey would be teasing him for being so jumpy. But Gordon could see they had as much of a nervous look to them as he probably did. Easing the grip on the metal, he sighed.

"Dunno. Something feels really off, man. Like… we're supposed to be facing something right now. And I'm starting to think whatever I saw only led us down here as a distraction." Benrey nodded as they reached for their handgun slowly, looking around uncharacteristically slowly and cautiously. 

"Don't blame you… Kinda wish I was with our boys right now..." Gordon was suddenly worried at the tone they used. It almost seemed Benrey was familiar with what was going on. He reached a hand out to touch their shoulder.

"Benrey are you okay? Is there something you know? You're more tense than usual-" But before he could finish, something screeched in a high pitch and wrapped two long tentacle like fleshy arms around one of their legs. 

Gordon and Benrey shouted in pain as the arms painfully pulled them both to the ground and dragged them quickly to a corner of a room. It was huge. The creature was tall and lanky, pulsating red blood veins visible from under its pale slimy looking skin as it took an entire corner of the room. Its stomach homed a wide black hole of a stomach, long yellow teeth almost three feet dripping with saliva. Its eyes were hollow and empty, blacker than the stomach's own black hole. Benrey dropped their gun from the force of the drag and Gordon had dropped his crowbar.

"FUCK-" Benrey screamed trying to reach for the weapon. Before they could take it, Gordon could see that spikes from the arms suddenly pushed into the both of them like a cat digging its claws into a person's skin. Gordon was thankful that his HEV suit plating protected him from the razors, but Benrey screamed in pain. 

"BENREY!" Gordon could already see blood starting to seep from their leg onto their pants. Thinking fast, Gordon fumbled around as he pulled his gun from the holster and shot at the arm wrapped around him. It took a few tries but Gordon managed to shoot the damn thing. It screeched in agonizing pain as the arm fell off, the razors retracting out of Gordon's HEV suit and blood fizzing out of the stump that no longer had an arm. The arm sizzled and burned away into smoke, leaving nothing there for evidence.

Gordon aimed at the creature's face as it pulled Benrey closer to its mouth, Benrey trying desperately to pull the arm off them. He yelled for its attention so it could still. "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, YOU FUCKING UGLY BASTARD!"

With that, Gordon shot it as soon as it turned its eyes to him. Blood splattered onto the walls and fizzed away as the dying creature let go of Benrey. Its screeching echoing in the room as its dying body crumpled into a disgusting heap. That's when Gordon noticed the smell and nearly gagged. A strong ammonia like scent filled the room as the creature faded into nothing. As soon as it had disappeared though, the scent went just as quickly with it. Gordon took a few gulping deep breaths, processing what just happened before a pained groan echoed the room. "Benrey!"

Gordon rushed over to Benrey who was sitting up just barely, holding onto their leg where the creature had cut into them. They were shaking a little under the pain. Gordon winced as he removed Benrey's blood covered hands. That was bad. Very bad. 

"Fffffuckin… unepic that was." Benrey tried to laugh but it was clear they were in too much pain to be in a joking mood. Gordon wrapped his arm around Benrey under their arms, lifting one over his shoulder. Benrey really must've been in pain because they weren't making any flirtatious jokes as Gordon carried them to a crate. Wait was Gordon really worried about the lack of flirty jokes? Setting them on top of a crate with a smaller one to lean up against, Gordon bent down to inspect the wound. Yeah he needed to tie something around the leg. He looked around searching for something. He would've used his tank top if it weren't underneath the HEV suit. And God knows it'd take too long to take it off enough to grab it. 

Finally a stray lab coat caught Gordon's eye. Grabbing it, he wrapped and tied it to Benrey's leg to apply pressure so he could find a med kit. He got up, motioning to Benrey he'd be right back before leaving the room to search. Med kit, med kit, med kit… a-ha! Right in the next room. Unused as well. Perfect. Taking it off the wall, he headed back to the room where Benrey was still sitting on the crate. Setting the kit next to Benrey, Gordon opened it and began to take what he needed before cutting the pants to get a better look at the wounds. Benrey sighed before chuckling. "Fixing me up, Feetman? Taking my pants off there? Take me out to dinner at least, bro. Like fuckin… McDonald's or Burger King."

That was a good sign. Gordon half heartedly smiled. "Well I can't let you bleed out and die on me. Again."

"Nah this won't kill me… not human, remember?" 

"Right, right…" Gordon nodded as he cleaned up the affected area. He couldn't shake off Benrey's expression from when they'd been looking for the creature. It was the most expressive Benrey had been for a long while. As he finished cleaning up the blood, Gordon couldn't help but wonder what the fuck that thing was. It genuinely terrified Benrey, as if they'd encountered it before. Like it was the type of monster you'd hear about in a fucked up Brothers Grimm story.

"Somethin' wrong?" Benrey piped up. Gordon looked up just as he started to apply the antiseptic. Gordon hummed out in a grimace. 

"What was that, Benrey? You almost seemed like it wasn't your first time seeing one." Benrey's brows furrowed as they gripped the crate they were sitting on tightly. Gordon began to apply the ace bandages when Benrey answered.

"Soul Suckers is what I call em." Soul Suckers? What the fuck? "They're these… soulless beings that come from where I'm from. Basically they uh… they latch onto you. Pull you towards them. Once they get you man… You’re practically fucking done for.” Benrey paused as they looked up at the ceiling, a blank expressionless stare looming over them.

“Soul Suckers do exactly what the name implies. Just… Not in a way that you’d go ‘fuck yeah’ over. They literally just suck the life out of you, bro. It’s horrible. I’ve only seen one person go through it but it’s… it fuckin’ sucks.” Benrey seemed really uncomfortable now talking about it. When Gordon finally finished tending to the wound, he could only look at them with great sympathy. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, who did you see go through it?” Gordon mentally hit himself. That came out before he could think. But Benrey didn’t seem to mind as they looked at Gordon’s face, frowning as they locked eyes with one another.

“My dad.” Oh… Before Gordon could muster any condolences however, Benrey grinned. “You’re finished already though? Finished patching up my boo-boos? I’m stuck on band aid now?” Gordon snorted before nodding, placing his hands on his knees to prepare to get up.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m done-”

“Bro you’re not gonna kiss it better? Bro that’s sad. Not gonna kiss your homies better? That’s cringe.” Benrey frowned in a playful pout. That… shouldn’t have looked as adorable as it did. Gordon could only roll his eyes at that. 

“Fine fine. Jesus.” Gordon then placed a quick peck on a clean unstained area of the bandage just like he would with Joshua. He patted the ‘boo boo’ as Benrey called it gently and raised a brow. “Better?” 

But instead of the grin that he was expecting Benrey to give him Gordon was met with a surprised and slightly pink face staring down at him. That REALLY shouldn’t be as cute of a face as it was. And suddenly Gordon felt his own face starting to warm at the sight. What the hell?

“... uh… bro I didn’t think you’d actually do it. I was kidding.” Gordon’s face suddenly became hotter from the realisation that he had actually willingly kissed Benrey on his own- albeit trying to make their wound supposedly feel better like they had insisted. From a joke. That wasn’t meant to be taken seriously. This was getting weird. 

Gordon stood up fast before brushing off his knees and clearing his throat trying to make things less awkward. Was it getting hot in here? “A-Anyway uh your leg should feel fine, dude. You uh, you don’t need to worry about any potential infection I don’t think.”

But Benrey only stared at him with those piercing pale seafoam blue eyes- holy shit they were really pretty what the fuck?! And then it occured to Gordon just how close their faces were. Oh shit. Oh God. Oh fuck. This really shouldn’t have made his heart beat as fast as it did. This really shouldn’t have excited him as much as it did. Maybe this was just his touch starved side screaming at him. Why the fuck was he shaking?! He almost didn’t notice Benrey’s hand going to his face from getting lost in his train of thought in Benrey’s eyes. Their hand gently placed itself on Gordon’s cheek, thumb slowly running along the soft skin along his cheek bone. It took biting the inside of his other cheek to stop himself from leaning into it. But a soft sigh of satisfaction betrayed him as it escaped his lips. Just how touch starved was Gordon?!

Their thumb eventually stopped but the hand stayed, and Gordon could feel himself leaning into the hold. Benrey licked their lips quickly with the tip of their tongue. Gordon had to swallow to fight the urge to lean in close at that moment. “You uh… You had a little something on your face.”

God his heart was racing. Their foreheads were practically touching at this point and Gordon bit his lip hard as he searched Benrey’s eyes. They reminded him of warm summer days at the beach house where he lived with his Uncle Ivan on the coasts of Washington during summers, collecting shells and sea glass to admire in awe. Benrey’s eyes dilated as they looked up and down Gordon’s face, pausing at his lips. Gordon didn’t even realise how hard he was biting his lip until a metallic flavor hit his tongue. Benrey looked back up to Gordon’s eyes, their own half lidded shut, as they leaned in a tiny bit closer. “... Want me to kiss that better?”

And suddenly Gordon’s face flashed in a hot wave. His heart was nearly beating out of his chest. Excitement and fear flooded into his stomach and shot electricity to his spine. Was he actually doing this? Was he actually about to kiss Benrey? Did he want to?! And something told him yes. Something in him practically was screaming to do it. Days and nights worth of memories and implicated moments stomped their feet to a rhythm of saying yes god absolutely fucking yes. Most of all the rapid excitement filling up his chest was whispering yes. So without a further thought and a shaky breath, Gordon’s hands lifted up to cup Benrey’s face and leaned in. And once his lips met theirs, his eyes fluttered shut. His heart was pounding so fast that he could practically hear his heartbeat flooding in his ears.

Their lips were surprisingly one of the softest things he’d ever felt. Gordon could feel Benrey slightly lean in more, wrapping their arms around his neck, a hand running through his hair to hold him gently in place. Warmth flooded into Gordon’s chest and stomach as he felt Benrey’s head move to kiss at a better angle, rewarding them with a soft moan from the back of Gordon’s throat. He was almost too focused on the feeling of their bodies being this close to notice that Benrey had separated from him only long enough to take a few deep breaths before returning their lips to his, this time deepening the kiss. Gordon hadn’t had this kind of affection in so long. Not ever since that one night stand with Joshua’s father. God he missed this feeling. He missed feeling wanted. Being someone’s center of attention in a romantic passion. And Benrey was giving him all of that. It was something no one ever made him feel when sharing a passionate make out before. Not even Joshua’s father. Maybe at one point, but not like this. And it felt amazing.

Sudden thoughts of his ex fling were forgotten when he felt Benrey softly nip at his bottom lip. His breath hitched before he relaxed and let Benrey do it again. His breathing was shaking at this point, and his hands were now pulling them closer to him. His tongue lightly brushed over Benrey’s bottom lip, causing the other to softly moan against his lips. Gordon didn’t want this to stop. He wanted this to last forever. But sadly his lungs needed air and were burning. 

Pulling away from Benrey finally, Gordon took deep shivering breaths as he opened his eyes slowly. Benrey’s own face was blushing, and in a deep smirk. They rested their forehead against Gordon’s, their helmet pulled up slightly to make it easier. Their voice was low and almost husky sounding when they chuckled. “Better?”

Gordon had his own smirk starting and snorted. “Yeah?”

“Figured ya would, nerd. Now uh… You didn’t take me to dinner first like I said. Kinda-Kinda rebellious of you, Freeman. Kissing someone before you even had a first date? Risque if you ask me.” Gordon couldn’t help but start to laugh a little at that. Benrey’s own little ‘heh’ escaped them before they continued to banter to the man in front of them. “You uh… You wanna make up for it? Get out of here and take me to McDonald’s? Get some of those good old soggy freesh fries and shitily put together burgers that fall apart in your hands? Push dumb little baby kids down the slides in the play place and claim it as our kingdom?”

That got Gordon to start wheezing and shake his head, smiling wide and feeling his green eyes brighten. “You know what man, yeah. Let's do that. Let's bully some kids at McDonald’s. I’m up for it. We can’t bully Josh though.”

“Oh yeah, no he’ll be our exception. Prince of the kingdom, bro. Let’s do it.” Gordon smiled as he brushed his fingers along Benrey’s cheek, with them leaning against it.  
“We should really start heading back to the others.” Gordon watched as Benrey dramatically lean his head against the crate. 

“Noooooo-uh. C’mon bro. Five more minutes. Please?” Gordon grinned. 

“Alright…” Leaning in to kiss Benrey once more and closing his eyes, Gordon cupped their face and started to kiss them all over again.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright!” Tommy called out. Gordon’s eyes flew straight open and his deep and hot blush suddenly returned.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: If you'd like to have a date, here's a date fic I wrote a while back that I think can tie closely to this one called Date Night Fails. It was inspired by another comic from clocks-out on Tumblr.
> 
> Date Night Fails: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483357


End file.
